Amends
by BlackFox12
Summary: Nothing was really the same between Jack and his team after the Rift was opened... It’s going to take something drastic for things to get back to normal
1. Ianto

**Amends**

**Chapter One – Ianto**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Torchwood and I'm not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** It's Christmas after the episode _End of Days_, and Ianto brings up his willingness to turn against Jack, since it's supposed to be a time of new beginnings

**Warning(s):** Spanking; spoilers up to and including episode 13 of Season 1 of Torcwood

**Author's Note:** The first chapter of this is inspired by the prompt _Candy Cane_. I have also only seen up to the first season of Torchwood before writing this, so I apologise for any mistakes with the canon

* * *

When Jack opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was that Ianto wasn't lying next to him anymore. He frowned slightly, and sat up, looking around. A glance at the clock revealed that it was eight in the morning... Unless there was an emergency, it was the day off for the people of Torchwood.

And Jack was supposed to be spending it with Ianto. It was unlikely that the other man would have left the base... which probably meant that he was in the other room, where Jack had put the Christmas presents. No matter how old he was, Jack was never going to get tired of Christmas on Earth.

After he pulled his clothes on, Jack headed through to the office and paused as he saw Ianto standing there, just inside the door. "Hey there." He came up behind the other man and kissed him lightly on the back of the neck. "You should have woken me up... Merry Christmas, Ianto."

"Merry Christmas." Ianto didn't turn round, though, and he sounded quite subdued.

"You know... Christmas is supposed to be a happy time," Jack commented. "Season of goodwill and all that. It's almost illegal to be so quiet." He gave his usual grin. "Are we going to open some of these presents? Or just stand around doing nothing?"

Ianto took a slight breath, and picked out a gift that was in the shape of a curved stick. He handed it to Jack without a word, and didn't meet the captain's eyes.

"What's this? A giant candy cane?" Despite the light-heartedness of his tone, Jack was more than a little concerned about the way Ianto was acting. As he held the gift, he tried to remember if he'd done anything potentially upsetting to the other man. Trouble was, Ianto could be extremely sensitive at times – and he was the sort to hide it away if someone _had_ upset him.

"Would you just open it, please, sir?"

Jack raised his eyebrows at the 'sir.' Ianto only used that when they were playing – but the other man wasn't _acting_ like he was playing. Shrugging slightly, he opened the present; and smiled as he saw that it was an old-school cane. "Ianto... Where did you get this from?" he asked, delighted. "Did you want to use it in anything in particular? Perhaps a headmaster with a bad pupil?" he suggested.

"I was thinking that it would be a good thing to use on a disobedient member of Torchwood who helped to open the Rift and nearly caused the whole world to be destroyed."

Looking up at him, Jack realised that Ianto was serious. "You know, Ianto, we've already talked about this... I thought we were past it." He dropped his joking tone, and thought that he probably should have seen this coming. Even though he'd been acting like everything was back to normal – because as far as he was concerned, it was – the rest of the team had been acting like they were walking on eggshells around him. He'd ignored it in the hopes that they'd eventually get over it.

Apparently, though, they hadn't. Or, at least, Ianto hadn't.

"What we did was unforgiveable. We should have – _I_ should have – realised that you had a good reason for refusing to open the Rift." Ianto finally looked up at him. "I don't know if the others feel the same – but this is how I feel."

For a few moments, Jack considered it. Personally, he didn't feel that punishment for what had happened was necessary. If one looked at it from a certain angle, he was almost as much at fault as the rest of them. He could have handled the whole thing in a better way, rather than force the team to join together in order to bring back what they'd lost.

But if Ianto felt like he deserved punishment, Jack knew that he was going to have to provide it; though he could think of much better ways to spend his Christmas.

Jack indicated the desk. "Bend over."

Ianto pushed some of the presents to one side, and leaned over the desk, his fingers clutching the wood on the other side. The desk was wide enough that he had to stretch up on tiptoes to be able to do that.

Standing behind him, Jack lightly rested the cane on Ianto's jean-clad backside. For a few moments, he just tapped it lightly against the other man's trousers, waiting for Ianto to relax. When he did, Jack lifted the cane, and snapped it down hard.

Ianto gasped, and his fingers clenched hard on the desk. Jack waited for him to relax again before delivering the second strike, and this time, Ianto almost stood up. Jack said nothing – simply waited for him to get back into position again, so that he could bring the cane down for the third time.

Ianto's breath hissed out sharply, and when he delivered a fourth strike, Jack heard the man's breath hitch. He brought the cane down twice more, and heard the first sob wrenched from Ianto's throat. When Jack paused, Ianto started to push himself up; but Jack pushed him back down again. "We're not finished yet."

Though he ducked his head in acknowledgment, Ianto didn't say anything. Jack kept his hand on Ianto's back as he brought the cane down again – this time across the other six strikes. The eighth and final one, he landed diagonally the other way, and that was when he could hear Ianto's sobs grow in intensity.

Dropping the cane onto the floor, Jack helped Ianto up, and held the other man close, letting him cry on his shoulder. As Ianto sobbed out apologies, Jack listened, knowing that he needed to let it out; that he'd needed the freedom to cry for some time.

**End of Chapter One**


	2. Tosh

**Amends**

**Chapter Two – Tosh**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Torchwood and I'm not making any money from this fic

**Summary 1:** Nothing was really the same between Jack and his team after the Rift was opened... It's going to take something drastic for things to get back to normal

**Summary 2: **Set a while after the first chapter. Finding out from Ianto what happened between him and Jack, Tosh feels guilty and asks for punishment as well

**Warning(s):** Spanking; spoilers up to and including episode 13 of Season 1 of Torchwood, as well as the first episode of Season 2

**Author's Note: **I apologise for the lateness of this chapter. Thank you to all of those who read the first chapter of this, even if you didn't review it. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well ^^. Just a bit of clarification – I've written this as if there was a longer space of time between the events of End of Days and Jack disappearing. Therefore, chapter one occurred just before Jack disappeared – while chapter two takes place after he comes back

* * *

Jack's hope that the caning he'd given Ianto would make everything return to normal between him and his team turned out to be a vain one. Things were normal between him and Ianto, but...

As Jack sat in his office, he thought that him disappearing when he did hadn't exactly helped things. Though the team had managed to pull together without him, they'd still been fractured. And Jack hadn't really seen that before. He knew that he owed his team answers; he just wanted to continue evading giving those answers for as long as he could.

But his past was simply something Jack didn't like to talk about. All of them had things they didn't like to mention; things they were ashamed of. Why didn't they see that it was the same for him?

However, John's sudden appearance was forcing parts of Jack's past to the front of his mind. Was it really possible that John had met Gray? Or had it simply been a last trick? Jack didn't know; and it didn't look like he was going to find out any time soon.

The knock on the door almost startled Jack, even though he'd half-expected it. He considered not answering and letting whoever it was go away. But it might have been something to do with the Rift – so he finally said, "Come in."

After a moment's pause, the door was pushed open and Toshiko stepped through, closing the door quietly behind her.

"Has something happened with the Rift?" Jack asked, leaning back in his chair.

Tosh shook her head, and glanced briefly back over her shoulder, as if worried she would be overheard. "I spoke to Ianto."

"And?" Jack prompted when she hesitated. But he had the feeling that he knew what was on Tosh's mind.

"He said that you... helped him." Tosh frowned, as if exasperated by her lack of ability to explain properly. "You punished him, and helped him to stop feeling guilty; about helping to open the Rift."

Jack couldn't help sighing lightly as his thoughts were confirmed. As far as it went, he hadn't minded helping Ianto with his feelings of guilt – but he certainly didn't relish the idea of having to physically punish all of them. "He did, did he? You know, Tosh – it wasn't your fault. None of you were responsible for the way things turned out." For the right kind of Doctor, he probably would have done the same thing.

"We all knew that it was dangerous." Tosh straightened up slightly. "I'm the main person who monitors the Rift activity. I should have realised that opening it would just have made things worse."

"Hindsight is a fine thing." Jack could see how determined Tosh was, though, and he sighed. Standing up, he grabbed the ruler from his desk. "If you're sure about this, I want you to lean over and place your hands on the desk."

Tosh barely hesitated – which told Jack how much she needed this. He briefly thought about pulling her trousers down, but decided against it. Ianto and Tosh hadn't actively tried to fight him. Even though they'd wanted the people they cared about returned to them, Jack figured they were probably suffering from internal guilt as much as anything else.

But it meant he had to punish Tosh enough to assuage her feelings of guilt; just like he had with Ianto.

Placing his hand on the small of her back to steady her, Jack lightly tapped the ruler against Tosh's behind. The taps increased slightly in force, before he landed a hard swat against her right cheek. Her breath hissed out in a gasp, and Jack gave her a moment to absorb the sting before giving her a matching swat on the other cheek.

Jack didn't stop until sixteen hard swats had been given, and he could hear Tosh's breath hitching in sobs. Dropping the ruler onto the desk, he helped her up and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

**End of Chapter Two**


End file.
